


Fifty Naughty Nights

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: **ON HOLD** Determined to spice up her and Charlie’s sex life, Duffy buys them a new game to play. The aim of the game? To complete the activity on every card. There are fifty cards, five colours and one dice. What will they roll? [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Duffy bit her lower lip as she ran her hand down the front of the silky garment hanging in front of her. She knew he’d like the colour, Charlie always did have a thing for her in red. Actually come to think of it, he found her attractive in any colour. She pounded as she felt over the padded cups of the bra and picked it up, holding it against her. Duffy knew that for her age, she had a cracking body but the thought of revealing so much, did make her feel a little self conscious.   
She put it back down and turned around, browsing the underwear sets instead. It was coming up to their second anniversary, they’d both been working a bit too much and Duffy wanted to buy something that would make Charlie find her irresistible. She was spoilt for choice what to buy.   
  
There were so many items. Plunge, bralet, padded bra. Red, yellow, baby blue and green colour. She bit her lower lip again as she selected two padded bra’s in her size - one in bright blue and the other in an orangey red. Duffy knew if she ever asked Charlie to set foot in Ann Summers, he’d have a field day. The bloke would think his Christmas’ had come at once. With both bra’s in tow, she browsed the more adult section of the shop. Duffy was experienced in the area of certain toys, especially those marketed at females. She studied the range of toys on selection and giggled mischievously as she picked up a cock ring. As she thought of his obvious torture and pleasure, she found herself becoming a little hot and flustered. Putting it down quickly, Duffy hoped nobody would notice the redness of her cheeks as she wondered through the store. On second thoughts, she could always blame the menopause for inducing a hot sweat.   
  
Moving along the toys, she came to the miscellaneous part which contained condoms and other essentials. The perks of the menopause meant she didn’t need to worry about pregnancy. As for STI’s, her and Charlie had both agreed to be tested prior to engaging in any forms of sexual activity with each other. Duffy didn’t know how she’d feel about Charlie being contained, there was something about feeling his cum inside her that made her tingle all over. 

She stopped at the two large boxes and read the titles of both before finding herself drawn to the second box. Picking it up, she reread the title. _Fifty Naughty Nights._Turning the box over, she read the description.   
__  
Take your sex life to new heights with this card game. Ranging from the romantic to the downright dirty, this card game is just what couples need to inject a bit of spice in their lives.   
  
Duffy’s cheeks felt a little hot as she read the description. With a nervous giggle, she made an impulsive choice and decided to purchase the item. Leaving the shop a couple of minutes later with an Ann Summers bag, she knew her and Charlie were in for a good time.   
  
But first, she needed to purchase cream…


	2. card one

It was a rare weekend that they had off together, those didn’t come often so Duffy intended on making the most of it. The game was partially hidden in the wardrobe, she hadn’t had chance to show it to him. Only tonight, she could.   
  
“Charlie?” 

“Hmm?” He was sat on the bed, his back to her, undoing the buttons on his shirt. She was cross legged on the bed, wearing her nightie, her hands in her lap.   
  
“I… I may have brought us a game.”   
  
He turned to look at his wife, confusion on his features. A game. What kind of game? Why would they need a game? He removed his shirt, leaving it on the floor in a pile as he usually did.   
  
“What kind of game?”   
  
Duffy swung her legs to the side of the bed and got up. Approaching the wardrobe, she opened it and without looking, knew what she wanted. Taking a plastic bag out of the wardrobe, she stepped towards Charlie and handed it to him. He was still confused but took the bag from her grasp and placed it on his knee.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Open it.”   
  
She knelt on the bed and wrapped her arms around Charlie from behind. Charlie nodded and in silence, took the box out of the carrier bag. His eyes immediately fell upon the half-naked woman on the front cover and he read the title. Silently, he turned it over and read the back. The more he read, the more his eyebrows raised.   
  
“Do you think we need to inject a bit of spice into our sex lives?” He asked. Duffy shrugged, her arms still around him. She began to kiss his neck, 

“It wouldn’t hurt, would it?”   
  
Charlie paused, would it hurt? He had a pretty good sexual relationship with Duffy but she was right, it wouldn’t hurt to experiment a little, would it? 

“So, when do you want to play the game?”  
  
“Now?” She mumbled against his neck as she gently bit his skin, “You look like you could do with de-stressing.”   
  
A couple of minutes later, they were sat next to each other on the bed, the box laid open in front of them. There were fifty cards, sorted into five colours and a dice. They met each other’s gaze and Duffy giggled.   
  
“Who gets to go first?”   
  
“Me.” Duffy protested as she reached for the dice. With the dice firmly in her hand, she said to Charlie: “So whatever colour I roll, we pick a card of that colour and do whatever it says?” 

Charlie nodded, “that’s what it said.”   
  
She nodded as she rolled the dice in her hand and dropped it into the box. Two pairs of eyes stared at the dice as it rolled and then landed on its side. _Yellow._   
__  
“What did they say that meant?”   
  
Charlie turned over the box and was silent as he read the description again.   
  
“That you pick a card.”   
  
“Any colour card?” She asked again and Charlie shrugged, “assuming so, they didn’t say you couldn’t.”   
  
Duffy bit her lower lip as she scanned the list of cards and reached out for one. She picked up the scarlet colour and stared at it before she turned to Charlie again.   
  
“Do you want to read it or shall I?”   
  
“I’ll read it,” he replied with a smile as he took the card from her hand, opened it up and read out. “Tasty Treat, cover your partner in a choice of topping - on an area of your choice - and lick them clean.”   
  
Duffy giggled softly, “I knew there was a reason I brought that can of cream and chocolate spread.”   
  
“Make yourself comfortable Mrs Fairhead, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

He slapped her thigh gently as he moved to stand up. Whilst downstairs, Duffy took the opportunity to move the card game under the bed and removed her nightie, leaving her only in a pair of lace underwear. She lent back on her elbows, biting her lower lip in anticipation; the cold air of the bedroom causing her nipples to harden. She moved her hand to her nipple and pinched it, a low soft moan escaping her lips. She did the same to the other, her eyes closed unaware that she was now not alone. 

Charlie knelt between her legs and took her nipple between his mouth, sucking it for a moment. Not expecting his contact so soon, Duffy gasped and opened her eyes, her eyes meeting with Charlie’s. She groaned louder the harder he sucked, her hand moving up his neck.   
  
“Oh God Charlie,” she whispered, her body beginning to tingle with pleasure. He was wonderful with his tongue, always had been. He eventually stopped sucking her nipples and kissed her lips instead.  
  
“Couldn’t resist after seeing you play with them.”   
  
She smiled shyly and he kissed her again, a little rougher than before. His hand found its way into her hair, his tongue against her lower lip. She parted her mouth for his tongue to slid into her and his tongue sought dominance over hers. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and met her gaze with his own.   
  
“Hmm, I wonder where I nibble first.”   
  
He reached over for the can of cream that he’d placed on the bedside table. She watched him as he removed the lid, her breathing a little heavier than before. Her chest and neck were flushed a little pink and Charlie smiled. He always was aware of the subtle signs that she was turned on. He shook the can of cream before he squirted the cream on her breast. Duffy gasped loudly, not expecting the coldness of the cream against her skin.   
  
“That’s cold!”   
  
“Sorry,” he smiled mischievously before he proceeded to cover her further with cream. The cream was all over her breasts, and all over her inner thighs. God she looked hot! He teasingly began to lick the skin between her breasts before he ran his tongue across her breast, collecting the cream.   
  
He purposely ignored the area she most wanted his tongue to make contact with. She ran her hand through his hair as she watched him gently kiss, lick and suck on the cream. She bit her lip harder, the closer Charlie’s tongue got to her nipple. A low groan escaped her lips as he licked her nipple, a tingle radiating down her naval. She was wet. She threw her head back and moaned louder as his sucks became harder. She arched her back, her fingers digging into the material on the bed. She began to pant. Fuck, if he carried this on she’d come right there and then.  
  
“Charlieee!” She whimpered, fingers digging tighter into the bedsheet.   
  
He stopped sucking her left nipple and she groaned in frustration. Her frustration was soon replaced by a moan of delight when he returned to sucking her tits, this time on her right nipple.   
  
“Charlieeee!”   
  
She was getting closer and closer to that edge, it was going to be long before she went over it. Each stroke of his tongue, she found herself becoming wetter and she didn’t know how that was possible.   
  
“Cha—“ she couldn’t speak as her body began to tremble. Charlie stopped and watched her as she tensed for a moment and then relaxed. His eyes widened in surprise. Shit, he’d never got her off on nipple stimulation before. 

She shivered and he smiled, running his tongue up her chest, her neck and then kissing her lips.   
  
“Are you okay?” He asked.   
  
“Uh huh,” she nodded. 

Fuck… maybe they ought to play this game more often.


	3. card two

Following the experience of receiving an orgasm without her clit or vagina being touched, Duffy decided that her and Charlie were going to keep the card game. It became a nightly routine for them. Most couples had a nightly routine of who made dinner or who made them an evening brew. Charlie and Duffy’s was relaxing through the game. They were sat in the living room, two glasses of wine on the table, Duffy’s legs curled underneath her. 

“Ready?”   
  
He asked as he removed the game from the box and placed it on the table. She nodded and picked up her wine glass taking a sip. Charlie picked up the dice and rolled it in his hand, before dropping it into the box. The dice rolled around before coming to a stop. _Scarlet.   
___  
Charlie looked at the pile of cards and moved to the middle section. He picked up one of the cards and handed it to Duffy. She laughed as she took the card, gently opened it and giggled.   
  
“Sneaky Peak. Add some secretive excitement to a date.”   
  
He groaned softly, “typical. Does that mean I have to wait?”   
  
Duffy nodded, “good things come to those that wait.” 

She lent over and kissed his cheek. It was three days later when Charlie and Duffy next had a day off together. She was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, daydreaming out of the kitchen window. She jumped becoming a little startled when she felt Charlie’s arms wrap around her waist and his lips against her neck.   
  
“Hello.” He smiled softly, kissing her neck again.   
  
She smiled as she grabbed the tea towel to dry her hands before turning around in his arms. Neither of them said anything for a minute, they both just held each other’s gaze. Her eyes were gorgeous, a rare, unique shade of green and despite staring into her eyes a lot over the years, they still had the ability to make him weak at the knees. He pecked her lips twice before he whispered, 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”   
  
“For me? What is it?”   
  
“Its a secret.”   
  
He smiled as he kissed her tenderly. She smiled against his lips as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. 

“Just make sure you’re ready for 6 at the latest.” 

Duffy’s eyes shot open and she glanced at the clock. It was coming up to five and she needed to get ready, now if she had any chance of being ready on time.   
“Charlie!” She shrieked and gently punched him in the arm. Charlie pouted as his hand began to rub the top of his arm that she’d punched.   
  
“Ow! Is that what I get for treating my beautiful wife? A punch?”   
  
“No, that’s what you get for telling me I have an hour to look my best.”   
  
She tried to wriggle out of his arms but he wouldn’t let her go just yet. Smothering her in kisses, he told her:   
  
“that’s just the thing, you’re beautiful just the way you are.”   
  
Her cheeks turned bright red as she blushed at Charlie’s words. She was lucky to have him. She kissed him tenderly,   
  
“now let me get ready. I may have a surprise for you too.”   
  
Without another word, Duffy managed to wriggle free from Charlie’s arms and she headed upstairs to begin to get ready. She stood in front of the wardrobe, biting her lower lip as she browsed the collection of dresses hanging up. With no clue where she was being taken, she didn’t know which dress would be more appropriate. She pouted, her arms across her chest before turning and walking to the top of the stairs.   
  
“Charlie?” She called.   
  
“Yes darling?” Charlie called back.   
  
“Do I not get a teeny idea where we’re going?”   
  
“No.” He chuckled softly when he heard her groan and knew from experience that she’d probably rolled her eyes in response to his comment. Her footsteps sounded along the hall once again as she retreated back to their bedroom.   
She got ready, opting for a fitted grey dress that showed a hint of cleavage. Her makeup minimal and her hair loose. She checked her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Once she’d touched up her lipstick, she grabbed her handbag, her jacket and made her way downstairs.   
  
“How do I look?” She asked, standing in the doorway of the lounge. Charlie turned his attention to her and smiled brightly,   
  
“You look gorgeous as always.”   
  
He stepped towards her and she turned around, her back to him. It was at that very moment, she dropped her bag on the floor.  
  
“Oh crap!” She muttered as she bent over to retrieve the items that had fallen out of her handbag and scattered around the room. 

Charlie watched her as she bent over and swallowed. That was one of his favourite positions to fuck her in. As she bent further over, her dress rose up the back of her thighs and exposed her. Charlie’s eyes almost popped out of his head.   
  
She wasn’t wearing underwear.   
  
Duffy straightened back up and looked back at Charlie. Her eyes sparked with mischief and she simply giggled and winked. He was going to struggle to remain focused knowing she was sitting opposite him in no underwear.


	4. card three

She was lay face up on the bed, her hair in a loose ponytail, bright red lipstick on. Only Charlie hadn’t noticed the hair or the makeup/lipstick, the only thing that had drawn his attention was the fact she was naked.   
  
He began to feel warm (and hard!) as his eyes trailed from the top of her neck, right down to her breasts. He’d never really been a breast man, more of an arse man really but there was just something about Duffy’s breasts that memorised him. He always wanted to touch and play with them, especially during foreplay.   
  
Noticing the clear reaction she was having on her husband, by the tightening of his trousers, Duffy smirked and reached up. She ran her hand over his erection.   
  
“What are you thinking?”   
  
He looked down meeting her gaze, her hand gently cupping him.   
  
“How gorgeous you look!”   
  
“Good.” Her fingers found his zip and she undid his trousers, “you might want to remove those before you cut the circulation off.”   
  
Charlie undid the buckle of his belt, pulled down his trousers and stayed stood in his boxers at the end of the bed. She moved her hand from him and moved closer, remaining on her back.   
  
“Charlie?”   
  
“Yes sweetheart?”   
  
“Come here?” 

She spread her legs slightly and Charlie didn’t need telling twice. He moved from one end of the bed to the other and crouched between her legs. His fingertips stroked up her inner thighs as he spread her legs. 

That’s when he found a maroon coloured card stuck to her thigh. She giggled mischievously. 

“What’s this?” He asked as he removed the card and held it in the air.   
  
“A card. Read it..” he opened up the card. _Upside down oral, lay face up on the bed whilst he stands facing you and give him oral. He will love just how much deeper you can get plus he will love the view down your body._   
__  
“I thought you’d like it, if I could take you deeper in my throat.” She said innocently which only made his cock hurt more.   
  
“Fucking hell Duffy, any deeper down your throat and I’ll be in your stomach!”   
  
Duffy blushed furiously at his comment before she sat up on her elbows and replied, “But you don’t usually complain, in fact you come a lot. Right down my throat..”   
  
He groaned. God she was hot, especially when she spoke dirty to him. He swore it was because she looked so innocent. His cock was beginning to throb, desperate to escape its confinement. He lent over her and kissed her roughly, his hands cupping her breasts.   
  
Her hand sneaked its way into Charlie’s boxers, her fingertips gently running up and down him. 

“Duffy!” He breathed quietly. 

He actually felt he was going to explode any minute.   
  
Removing her hand, Duffy moved herself. Her head in between Charlie’s parted legs. He was sat back on his knees, his gaze looking down on Duffy’s naked body once more. She stuck her tongue out and licked the bottom of his penis, running her tongue from top to bottom.   
  
Charlie’s breathing began to quicken at the actions of his wife. Her tongue and mouth were wonderful organs. Her tongue continued to run up and down his penis before she flicked her tongue against the tip, collecting the small amount of precum that had leaked.   
  
He groaned loudly as she took him into her mouth. The card wasn’t lying when it said you’d get a much deeper blowjob from this position. He was always impressed at her ability to never choke on his dick either. She knew exactly how to cope with his size. At the start, her sucks were slow and gentle but as the blowjob continued, her sucks became harder.   
  
Her left hand began to tiptoe down to her breast and across her nipple. She squeezed it and moaned softly. Charlie was finding it difficult to concentrate- attempting to prolong his orgasm for as long as possible. However, he could’ve sworn there was a mischievous glint in her eye. Her hand moved lower and as she spread her legs once again, Charlie lost it and reached the end.   
  
He grunted as he filled her with his seed. As always, she swallowed his semen without as much as a cough and waited until he’d finished coming, before withdrawing his flaccid penis from her mouth.   
  
“I could feel you in my stomach.” She smirked as she ran her tongue over her lips, making sure she’d collected every trace of him. His eyes widened as she placed two fingers into her mouth, and then put her hand between her legs.   
  
Fucking hell, Charlie thought. That game was a damn good purchase. 


End file.
